<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fatal Dance by peranima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447455">Fatal Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peranima/pseuds/peranima'>peranima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peranima/pseuds/peranima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This sort of ties in with my other story "Possession". So if some things don't make sense or you'd like more context behind some of the things in this one, reading it may help. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fatal Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This sort of ties in with my other story "Possession". So if some things don't make sense or you'd like more context behind some of the things in this one, reading it may help. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After arriving in that strange place, the “Entities Realm” as the other’s called it, she had to quickly learn everything that was expected of her, and really, it was all still too much. None of it felt real, none of it could be. She had to have fallen on the ice back home, knocked herself unconscious and was lying in the snow. This was all a dream caused from that, one crazy and unbelievable dream. There was no way she could have been taken into some strange place ruled by an invisible force that controlled everything, constantly being chased by those people, those…creatures, who wanted nothing more than to murder you each and every day, each just as bloodthirsty as the last. Even Frank and Danny, even they did it without hesitation, without batting an eye. She was just a toy to them. They all were. It couldn’t be real…</p><p>While she was running away from Danny, someone she hadn’t come across in a rather long time, the thoughts swirled in her head. Why? Why did she get sucked in to a place like this, what did she ever do so terribly wrong that she’d have to be sentenced to such a place? And why, why did Frank and Danny, of all people, have to be there with her, trying to kill her. Two men who had brought her the most comfort and happiness in her life, even if it was stupid of her, were now people, no, monsters, she had to run away from. Then again, she had packed up and ran away from Danny once before. That fear of him had begun forming the second she saw all of those pictures. She never thought she’d ever see him again, let alone have him chase her around trying to kill her.</p><p>The sick bastard was having fun with it too. She could always hear him snickering behind her as he chased her. Sometimes, if he’d see her while he was going after one of the others, he’d completely change course and head after her instead. She didn’t ever get a break when he was around. This was one of those cases. After he had already murdered two of the other’s, he thought it’d be fun to torment her while the only other person beside her was left to do whatever they wanted.</p><p>She had run to decrepit looking building, hoping to lose him in there, but she wasn’t that lucky. In reality, there weren’t too many places she could actually lose him or even hide from him, no matter how hard she tried. While he didn’t follow her into the small building, he did stand outside of it, watching her through the window while she looked around while watching him from the inside. If she saw him move to the right, she’d try to go the opposite way, but he’d quickly follow suit. She was so stupid for going in there, it was a dead end. She was trapped. So why did she keep trying to find a way out, to find a way to escape from him? Simple, she didn’t want to feel the pain of his knife sinking into her again, she didn’t want to feel death entwine her. Despite it having happened several times already, it still terrified her, it still hurt more than anything she’d ever felt before. And some days, she really couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>Again, her mind asked why? Why was he doing this to her? They had so many good memories together, so many good times…but it had all been a lie, hadn’t it? He had intended to kill her from the start, he had never loved her, never actually cared for her, despite them having been together for a few years, he just didn’t care. It had all been a part of his twisted scheme. Still, despite that, she couldn’t help but remember it all as she watched him following her every movement in some terrifying dance they had started from the opposite sides of those walls.</p><p>A terrifying dance…There had been a time, it seemed so long ago now, when the two of them had shared their first actual dance together, not this sick and demented dance she was in for her survival, and him trying to kill her. Neither of them had been any good at dancing, and it probably wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t been pushed to do it, but she had loved it nonetheless. So much so that it turned into one of her favorite memories of their time together.</p><p>While he normally didn’t hang out with anyone outside of work, one of the men he worked with had practically begged him to go with him on a double date of sorts. Apparently, when his friend had set the two of them up, he had told the woman that he’d be going on a double date with him and another couple he was friends with. Unfortunately, the guy, who’s name she couldn’t remember at this point, didn’t have any friends beyond the guy who set them up, that was dating anyone. So, having only his work “friends” to rely on, mainly Danny, he had begged him to come along, he didn’t want the girl to think he was lying so early on in their relationship. While Danny wasn’t particularly happy about it and had mentioned it off hand as more of a gripe than actual interest, she had agreed to go. She felt bad for the lonely man and had wanted to help, at least for a little bit.</p><p>Really, she had been happy she went along, the woman was nice, though the man was a bit weird. By the end of the night, the two of them had actually become friends. She often wondered what ever happened to her, happened to that man too, if they ever got together or if that had been it. When she left, she hadn’t kept in touch with anyone, in fears that Danny would find her if she did.</p><p>But that night, it was a night she’d never forget. After a couple of drinks, the two they were there with decided it was time to dance. While she and Danny had a drink of their own, they weren’t as revved up at the idea of it. They had been so insistent they joined them out on the dance floor, they gave in and went out there and actually had fun making themselves look stupid as they danced around. Then that cliché, stupid slow song had to come on. She still remembered the song too, it was Elvis’s Can’t Help Falling In Love. Sure, it was an older song, but one she loved and really, to her, it was the perfect song for her first slow dance. She had always thought she’d never get the chance to do something like that, that no one would ever want to dance with her, but he did and everything about it had been everything she ever could have hoped for.</p><p>She remembered how the previous song had ended and they were both laughing like fools at themselves, these stupid grins on their faces. How when Elvis popped on Danny looked down at her, his grin turning into the sweetest, kindest smile she’d ever seen, how he had ever so gently grabbed her hand and pulled her close to his body. Her heart was pounding, not because of all the dancing they had just done, but because she was so close to him. It always did that, no matter how many times she’d been close to him, been with him, or every time she saw him, her heart pounded. She looked up at him coyly, she knew a blush was rising on her cheeks as they began their slow dance. Laying her head on his chest, she took in the faint smell of his cologne, it had been one she had gotten for him. Knowing that he was actually wearing it was enough to make her smile.</p><p>The song ended way too quickly, she didn’t want that moment to ever end. But it had sparked something between them, or maybe it had just been her. Either way, when the song ended and they all returned to their table, she felt herself distracted, her mind filled with nothing but him. While she typically had him on her mind, it was never like it was right then. It seemed like she was more aware of him than she ever had been, things she’d normally never think about between them, she was thinking about. She noticed little things he was doing while sitting there and chatting with the others, the way he drank, when he’d start fiddling with a napkin or whatever little thing he could get his hands on while they were talking, or when he’d look at her, every time he’d flash her the cutest smile, his eyes seemed to be filled with such adoration. Maybe it had all been in her head though, no, it certainly was. But at the time, it’s all she could think about.</p><p>So much so that their companions at the table began worrying about her, thinking she had too much to drink that night. They began to insist they go home, acting like they were truly concerned about her. Really though, they had just wanted to be alone, not that she and Danny actually cared, they were ready to go at that point.</p><p>They left without a fuss and made their way to her apartment. Since they hadn’t been too far from it, they had decided to walk, that way he wouldn’t drink and drive. The walk home was quiet, but pleasant, their hands intertwined the entire way there. They didn’t need to talk, they didn’t need to say a thing, it was almost like they could feel what the other was thinking, what they wanted.</p><p>That night, after they made it back to her apartment, they shared their first intimate night together. Sure, they had sex many times before, but this time was different. This time there was nothing rough or kinky going on during it. This time, he had been so gentle, so sweet and loving, doing things she’d never felt before that drove her even crazier than normal. He knew just what she had needed that night. Even afterwards, while they were cuddled up in bed together, the small talk they made, the gentle caresses and soft kisses he gave her, made for the perfect ending to the night they shared.</p><p>It was during that time, while they laid there together, that she finally realized why she had been feeling so different, what had changed inside of her that night. She had realized just how much she was truly in love with him. He was her everything.</p><p>“Aww, are you giving up already?” she heard Danny’s voice beside her now, startling her out of the memory. She had really spaced out there. How stupid was she?</p><p>“Why?” she asked, voice cracking. His head tilted to the side curiously.</p><p>“I loved you so much…Why are you doing this?” her voice gave away how close she was to crying. After thinking about such an intimate time between them and knowing this was where they were now, it hurt, it hurt more than anything ever could.</p><p>She heard him give a low snicker, “You really think I didn’t love you too?” he slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her securely.</p><p>“You were my everything. I’ve never loved anyone else.” He whispered. She wanted to look back at him, to see his eyes while he said it, but she knew she’d only be met with that creepy mask of his. Still, his words stung her heart. It was all a lie and she knew it, there was no way he could love her.</p><p>“Why do you think I wanted you here with me forever? You’re my favorite.” Despite those seemingly sweet words, she still felt his knife stab into her stomach, cutting deep inside her. She grunted out in pain and whined, but didn’t scream. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of it this time, even though the sight of her own blood pouring out of her terrified her.</p><p>He shoved her down after yanking the knife out of her and climbed on top of her, “And this is the best thing for us. We can be together and I can kill you as much as I want without losing you. Don’t you think it’s perfect? We both get what we want.”</p><p>She could almost feel the smirk he had behind that mask, “You’re sick.” She spat as he raised the knife again and plunged it repeatedly into her. The last thing she saw was him pulling out that stupid camera of his and taking a picture of the two of them as the life drained from her body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>